full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Lite Gamoris
Lite Gamoris is the main protagonist of Full Moon Afterworld. He’s a 2nd Year High School Student at St. Peter’s Academy in Class 3-A and the school embarrassment, due to his hard childhood following him in high school, as well as the entire student body picking on him. He is described as a boy who 'does not seek hope in order to live'. Upon encountering both a devil and an angel who save his life by unintentionally reincarnating him as a Devil and an Angel (later discovering he has instead become a Nephilim), he begins to consider the merit of living once again. Characteristics *'Name': Lite Gamoris *'Aliases': the Red Hybrid, Crimson Swordsman, the 5th Horseman, *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Red with white streaks (White with Red Streaks in Nephilim) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in Nephilim) *'Likes': Ladybugs, flying, motorcycles (owns one), pizza, cookies n’cream cheesecake (fav ice cream), Nodeka (childhood crush), Madison, Nasse, and Rayna (good friends – potential love interests), exploring the Realms of the Universal Tree *'Dislikes': Being bullied, his former miserable life, abuse of power, jerks, black olives, Fallen (but not Rayna or her friends) *'Family': Parents (deceased), Aunt and Uncle (legal guardians; in prison later on), little brother (deceased), 4 cousins Appearance Casual Lite is a Caucasian 16 year old American with short but thick and shaggy red hair that nearly cover his eyes, which are blue. At first, he had a scrawny body, and wore the St. Peter’s School uniform consisting of black pants, a white t-shirt, red vest, and white jacket with black tie, and black and red sneakers. His casual clothing was all ratty and dirty due to his aunt and uncle. After his reincarnation into a Nephilim, his body has gained a small muscle build (much to his shock), his eyesight has become better, along with all of his other senses heightened. He has also started wearing better casual clothing, as his main outfit is a black t-shirt with a red Omega symbol as a badge on the front with a big one on his back (this symbol is also tattooed on his back as well due to his reincarnation), blue jeans with two suspender belts on both sides, black fingerless gloves, a black and red leather jacket tied around his waist, and his black and red sneakers. His hair has also gained white streaks on the sides and back. Nephilim Lite’s Nephilim form is of him with his whole body going crimson with patches of white, while his eyes turn dark with yellow irises. His hair switches from red with white streaks to white with read streaks, his cheeks having red markings while his face is white, along with his inner neck, chest, abdomen, pelvis, inner thighs down to under his knees, the back of his caves, bicpes, triceps and the bottom of his feet and inside his hands. His back has a white white glyph marking of the Omega symbol, while he has the same glyph symbol on his forearms and a white and red version on his left pectoral. He also gains three red horns on his forehead, two large while the middle is small, acting like a jewel. His wings also show, but while this happens, a crimson Omega symbol halo shines between them, acting like a shakram. His wings span between 15 to 20 feet and are colored red. Though the back and outside is red and leathery with one white dew claw atop the wing, the inside possesses white with feathery structures. Riders/Battle Attire Background Initially, Lite's parents had a great deal of trouble conceiving a child, failing twice. So when Lite's mother got pregnant for a third time, his father had paced back and forth in front of a church honestly wishing that this time they would succeed. When the child was finally born he was named Lite, in a way that he shined brightly in their lives, and then two years later, they gave birth to another boy of which they named Honest for his father's honest prayers for another attempt, albeit the third being successful. He is a childhood friend of Nodeka Mizaki and they would always play together. At some point when Lite came over to Nodeka's house, she kissed him while he was sleeping. Sometime during his childhood, Lite met an old man who told him and other children stories about breasts, waists, butts, slender legs, and so on, which eventually led to Lite's fascination with girls and his perverted tendencies, of which he’s embarrassed to say much. When he was seven years old, Lite’s family died in an accident. With no other relatives left, he was taken in by his aunt and her family. Though they were kind and treated him like a member of their family at first, they soon began to abuse him. Later, it was revealed that his aunt and uncle plotted the whole accident to get his family's money. After that, they treated him like less than a human being. His cousins used him as a slave for homework and chores. Because of the way he treated, his clothes became ratty and he was not allowed to bathe or shower; the only shower he got was when his aunt and uncle poured alcohol on him. the kids at school began to pick on him due to his poor hygiene (due to his guardians pouring alcohol on him), all the kids at school began to make fun of him and pinching their noses. A reluctant Nodeka began to do this too, believing she was bullying him. After his first freshman year, his situation hasn’t improved, as he is still picked on, used as a punching dummy, and the teachers have all assumed he was the one causing the ruckus due to his appearance. After leaving his school, buying a sandwich he is particularly fond of, and the attempting to commit suicide by jumping off a very tall building. However, he was caught by both Madison Nazarath (devil) and Nasse (Angel), and both reincarnated him with a Pit Chess Piece and a Saint System card, rendering in effect making him a Nephilim… though both are not aware of this until later on. Lite awoke in his bed, thinking the whole thing was a dream, but spotted a pair of fresh clean clothing (believing them to be from his aunt and uncle). While walking to the park, he was approached by a girl named Rayna Amano to go on a date with her. However, at the end of the date, Rayna suddenly kills him, after revealing herself as a Fallen Angel in the process. In his dying moments, Madison Nazarath arrives and saves his life, as he inadvertently summoned her whilst thinking about her. Though Nasse also appeared, as another Fallen, Dohnaseek, attempts to critically wound both Madison and Lite, until Nathan Kinderson, Konoka Toujoe, and another angel, Revel, arrive to help their respective parties, as Lite passes out from blood loss. The next day, after noticing some strange changes within his body… although he awakes, finding Madison sleeping on his right naked… as well as the mysterious Nasse naked on his left. After a complete misunderstanding and denial, on Sunday he soon learns that Madison and her club friends are Devils and that Nasse is an Angel: his guardian angel. He soon learns to his surprise that he is a Devil as well, though Nasse states that he’s an angel, as she gave him a Saint System card, though Madison argues she inserted a Pit Chess pawn piece. However, while trying to avoid the craziness of these people, he accidentally falls of a building… inadvertently activating his wings, enabling him to fly, of which he enjoyed flying over town with everyone following after him. Though it all came down to utter confusion with the look of his wings, which had an angelic feathery design, but with the spines having devil bone structure as well as a dew thumb claw on top. Though it made it even more confusing as Nasse asked Lite if he could produce light-construct weapons… in which he did. And then asked to think of Red arrows… to which he did. Nasse smirked in triumph, as she stated that Lite was an angel, of which Nathan asked if he was, why did he possess devil physical attributes. Though confusion was put aside as he asked about the arrows, of which she said the Red arrows would make a person madly in love with him for 33 days and have them do whatever he watned, while the white arrows killed a person instantly. To Lite's shock, Nasse reveals that she knows of his desire to murder his aunt and uncle, and states that this wish could mean that it’s a good thing he’s got devil in his heart too. In response to Lite's shock, Nasse reveals to him that his aunt and uncle were responsible for his parents' and little brother’s deaths. Lite is horrified, as was Madison and the others, and Nasse suggests that, if he doesn't believe her, he can use his Red Arrows to force them to confess. Arriving at his aunt's home, Lite uses shoots his aunt with the Angel's Arrow, causing her to instantly fall in love with him. As his aunt begins to flirt with him (which kind of freaked him out a little with such loving affection to him), Lite demands to know if she murdered his family. Horrified, Lite's aunt insists that she did not want to murder Lite's family, but that her husband insisted on killing them. As Lite's uncle enters, Lite's aunt, in tears, turns on him, revealing that he had convinced her to kill Lite's family in order to take their money. As his uncle tries to silent his aunt, Lite, in a stupor, asks why he was the only one they did not kill. Lite's aunt reveals that they did not kill him so that they could receive insurance for taking care of him. Devastated, Lite angrily begins screaming that people like his aunt and uncle should die. His aunt, hearing Lite, immediately takes a butcher knife and slits her own throat, to the shock of Lite and his uncle. Horrified, Lite wonders what is happening, and Nasse explains to him that it is because he told his aunt she should go die after shooting her with his arrow. Lite begins to suggest calling an ambulance, but Nasse reveals that his aunt is already dead, and points out another Angel arriving to take her soul. Watching his aunt's body, Lite begins to recall conversations he had with his mother before her death and, in tears, realizes that he wants to continue living, and try to find his own happiness in life. Three days after his aunt's death, Lite awakes from a nightmare inside a hotel room that he used his inheritance to acquire. Madison arrives, bringing him something to eat, while Nasse is on the balcony in her angel form worried. After the death, Lite’s uncle was arrested for murder (Madison used Hypnosis to explain to the cops that Lite wasn’t the one responsible). Lite walks out to assure her that he is okay. While Nasse tries to convince him to go outside and find happiness. Lite reminds Nasse of her suggestion to use his new abilities to steal what he wants, but insists that he would never find happiness in such things. Nasse is puzzled to learn that Lite doesn't find happiness in stealing. Though Madison states that it would just weigh on his conscience since he was once human while she had been an angel since the beginning. Madison then tells Lite that since somehow he also has Devil in him, he could one day have his own servants; Nasse still thinks it’s strange that he has Devil in him while he has Angel as well, but comes up with the idea that if money didn’t make him happy, then he could use his own Pit Chess pieces and Saint System cards to find females and make them into his own harem, becoming a "Harem King". Lite sighs, as he states that even if he did that, it wouldn’t be fair if they loved him by force. Both girls are a bit dejected on that, both forming an alliance to try and help him find happiness again. Later on, he meets up with Nodeka again, as he tries to befriend her again. Though for some odd reason, she seemed rather distant from him, almost ashamed to be in his presence. Later on, he and the others soon learn that she, possesses a Sacred Relic from the ancient War of Heaven era after she subconsciously heal a little kitten. He then guides her back to the Church, where, upon reaching near it, he gets strange chills coming from his body, forcing him to stop while Nodeka goes on ahead (Madison explains to him that Devils cannot go near churches as there is a risk of getting killed by the Angels’ light weapons). During his first-ever battle with (a type of demon), he learns from Madison and Nasse about Nathan and Konoka’s respective traits as Knights and Rooks, and Madison’s role as a Queen, and later learns, to his disappointment, that he is a Pawn. But Nasse smiles, stating that’s not true, as the card she gave him was an Ace, which causes another argument among both Madison and Nasse. The next night, Lite goes to Nodeka’s home to talk to her, only for her parents to be killed by Freed Sellazar, a stray exorcist, upon arriving at Nodeka’s home. He is nearly overwhelmed by the berserk priest until Nodeka intervenes, shooting Lite with a Red Arrow with an angel behidn her, named Rubel, as she uses her power to order Lite to run, but gets hit by him, angering Lite who fights Freed one more time but is stopped when the rest of the Occult Club intervene to bring Lite back. Though while under the Red Arrow’s affect, the otehrs attempt to try and tell him that he couldn’t see her again. Unfortunatley, they learn too soon that he inherited Devil magic, as he was able to teleport out of there. Fortunately, while avoiding the others, he eventually meets Nodeka again at a nearby park the next day, and the two spend the entire day together which ends with the sudden appearance of Rayna who takes Nodeka back after overwhelming Lite despite the latter using his abilities, while she used a Black Arrow in an attempt for him to become corrupted, but instead it negated the Red Arrow’s abilities returning him back to normal. Determined to save Nodeka from the Fallen Angel, Lite goes in alone, though Nathan and Konoka follow, and with their help, manages to reach the church where Rayna is hiding while fighting Freed once more. However, it was too late and Rayna takes the Sacred Relic, known as Eternal Twilight. Escaping with Nodeka, Lite and she share one last conversation with her who thanked Lite for trying to save her, and she apologizes for bullying him. Before he could get an answer on why that was, she died in his hands. Determined to avenge Nodeka's death, Lite fights Rayna in a one-on-one duel, while initially having difficulties he successfully defeats her after activating his own Sacred Relic, a Nephilim artifact known as the Grand Abomination Rebellion: a black and red gauntlet that allows its user to summon forth a crimson blade known as Rebellion. Though this triggers a power that could only be sensed by other Nephilims… namely the 4 Horseman, to which the eldest and most powerful was sent to investigate this power: Death. Once there, he states to all, Madison, Nasse, Rayna, Nathan, Konoka, and even Rubel who showed up, that Lite was and had always been since his reincarnation a Nephilim. In fact, the first new Nephilim since Lucifer had been banished to Earth to serve as Hell’s Warden. And one mission that the 4 Horsemen had to follow was simple but cruel: the annihilation of all Nephilim. But the first task was to dispel with the rogue Fallen, Rayna, of which she was no match even with her light or with Eternal Twilight to heal her. Before her death, she cried out that if the Nephilim’s destruction was so important back then, the Horsemen should have worked faster before they destroyed half of Paradise, of which most of her friends were all in. And worse, the Horsemen themselves were Nephilim, and wanted Eternal Twilight to be strong enough to kill all four to avenge those she lost. Before Death could execute her, Lite stood between the two, trying to convince Death to spare her as all she tried to do was to avenge those she cared about. Death then pointed out she had killed someone important to him and attempted to finish the job with him. However, Lite stated he would forgive her, as he looked behind the Horseman to see Nodeka was revived, having gone through a sort of resurrection… as she was an Angel. However, Death was about to deliver the blow… until the Three Faction Council had given him orders to spare Lite and Rayna. Death quickly followed suite and allowed the two to live while returning to the Council. The next day, Lite was surprised to see Nodeka, Rubel, Nasse, and even Rayna dressed in St. Peter’s Academy uniforms as Madison informed Lite that the four had been transferred into the school and will be in his class, though Nodeka seemed to once again keep herself distant from Lite, and Rayna, while on probation, was wary of Lite’s now discovered Nephilim form and abilities. Personality Lite begins the story as an extreme pessimist, growing depressed to the point of attempting suicide. This persona was gradually reached after the death of his family, and constant abuse at the hands of his aunt and uncle, who took him in solely to use him as a slave, as well as all the bullying he has gone through since after his family’s death. His childhood indicated that he was once a very cheerful individual who was very close to his family. In particular, he often recalls his mother's words that, "Everyone is born because they want happiness", one of the few openly optimistic thoughts he retains even in the present. Despite his harsh treatment in the past, Lite maintains a fairly moralistic outlook, refraining from abusing the powers he’s been given beyond what is necessary to keep living. Even then, he expresses guilt over it. Furthermore, he displays shock by Madison’s and/or Nasse's suggestion to use the gifts in even the most extreme ways if it makes him happy, and is quick to object to the idea. Although never having any relationships with girls, he has an ongoing perverted, often lecherous fantasies, and utterly obsessed with a fantasy of having his own harem. This has caused him to be instantly labeled as a pervert among the girls and has gained him notoriety for being one of the members of the unofficial Perverted Trio. Despite his perverseness, Lite is kind, courageous, and unwaveringly determined of wanting to protect those who are important to him despite almost dying by the hands of his opponents. He's also very caring, "putting his nose into other people's business" as he helped his friends overcome their fears and hatred of their mournful past. Due to this, he gained strong friendship from his comrades and affection from most girls of the Paranormal and Supernatural Research Club. He is, however, oblivious to the feelings of the girls around him (save for Madison and Nasse after his confession), often believing they are simply teasing him. Even with Madison's family telling him to use the same titles for them as Madison (Father, Mother, Brother, etc.) and other mentions of engagement activities, he still remains the same. This is due to his trauma with Rayna. After his murder by Rayna, Lite had developed a fear of admitting his feelings to the girls, as he thought it would cause them to turn their backs on him. He acknowledged that this would never happen, but it was still an intense fear. However, that fear had been overcome later on. Even with knowledge that the girls do have romantic affection for him, he still has problems acknowledging some of their ongoing rivalries, an example being who gets to sit on his lap. In battle, Lite is sometimes very stubborn, and due to his emotions, he often charges ahead towards his enemies without a second thought whenever his comrades are insulted, treated badly, or easily defeated. Azazel has stated that it is one of Lite's bad habits. Lately, he has started to become more tactical in his battles, using technique-type strategies to defeat opponents, as shown when he used the abilities of the Wyverns in a unique way to defeat Euclid, or using an enemy among other enemies (Freakers against low-class Devil strays). Another sign of his kind nature is that despite wanting to lose his virginity, Lite refuses to take advantage of women when they are upset, even if they themselves are willing to. This happened when Rayna appeared in front of him naked and wanted to have sex to forget about her sad past and her father. However, Rayna refused, knowing it will just hurt her more, and put her clothes back on and hugged her to comfort her. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male Ace/Pawn-King Nephilim' *'Flight' *'Regeneration' *'Light-Based Weaponry' *'Teleportation' *'Red Destruction': As its name suggests, the Red Destruction is a type of demonic energy that grants its users great explosive power and can completely annihilate things when used. A Devil, with higher demonic energy, will be able to use it more proficiently as in Sirzechs case, where he has mastered his Power of Destruction to the point that it can basically eliminate anything. **'Red Shot': A signature movie, Lite fires a beam of energy by concentrating his magical powers. *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Durability' *'Enhanced Speed' Skills Equipment *'Rider/Battle Attire' *'Longinus': Longinus is a Grand Abomination, a weapon that amplifies its users power, but also allows to hold and summon a powerful crimson sword called Rebellion. **'Rebellion' Relationships Lite's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Steven Yeun Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Reincarnations Category:Nephilims Category:Parabellum